


Dear Dream (2019) - Author Reveals

by dreamiesficfest



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dear Dream 2019, Dreamies Fic Fest, NCT Dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiesficfest/pseuds/dreamiesficfest
Summary: Author reveals for Dear Dream 2019twt: @dreamiesficfestemail: dreamficfest@gmail.com





	Dear Dream (2019) - Author Reveals

And now we’ve really come to the end. We are beyond grateful for everyone who has participated in Dear Dream or the Dreamies Fic Fest 2019. After 5 months, 3 waves, and 49 fics, we’re finally in the finish line. Again we’d like to thank those who sent their prompts, who helped spread the word about our fest, who made guesses on the authors, who wrote the fics in our fest, and who have read them. This is our sincere thank you, and we hope to see you all again! Now it’s time for us to reveal who our talented and lovely authors are!

 

**FIRST WAVE**

 

_Peachwanjanim_

#80 - The robber and his stolen heart

> Huang Renjun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan - renhyuck

 

_Peachwanjanim_

#54 - 6 times Mark messed his coffee, 1 time Jaemin did something about it

> Mark Lee/Na Jaemin - markmin

 

_renjunarc_

#82 - i know that you’re classy, baby

> Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin - renmin

 

_peachwangjanim_

#29 - Hey dad! Can he be my papa?

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

 

_dreamsbbh_

#133 - Lost With You

> Park Jisung/Zhong Chenle - chensung

 

 

_injunoir_

#90 - Dear My

> Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin - renmin

 

_injunoir_

#65 - Take the food (and maybe my heart too)

> Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno - noren

 

_lettersfornomin_

#24 - Without You

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

_cosmicneo_

#37 - the love you left behind

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

_nojaemclub_

#112 - forever isn’t long enough

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

_JingNI_

#142 - May I Take Your Order?

> Park Jisung/Zhong Chenle - chensung

 

_masteryeeter_

#155 - food b4 hoes

> Huang Renjun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan - renhyuck

 

_sailorsoon_

#94 - if you’re moving on (will just please tell me)

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno - nohyuck

 

_softiechannie_

#19 - you know that you should be my boy

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

_Asaku__

#47 - Time-Out-Chair

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324947

 

_krysanthei_

#120 - Strong Drink for a Soft Boy

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

_produce101all_

#13 - without much of a mess (making love is fine)

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin - nahyuck

 

**SECOND WAVE**

 

_jenjaemrens_

#67 - I Feel Like This is our Last

> Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin - renmin

 

_painttheworldinpastels_

#125 - The Coffee Dilemma

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin - nahyuck

 

_softnajmin_

#84 - This may be cheesy but...

> Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin - renmin

 

_Nikaslist_

#128 - 1:0 You Already Won My Heart

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin - nahyuck

 

_johnshuaa_

#7 - cause i know that it’s delicate

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

_thehiddengrace_

#130 - I Know You're Fine (I'm Not Used To Fine)

Park Jisung & Lee Haechan

 

_johnshuaa_

#58 - Can you tell me which road leads to your heart

> Mark Lee/Na Jaemin - markmin

 

_nekrateholic_

#97 - Coffee's for losers

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

_jaeminomin_

#100 - My dad is a superhero

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

_nakamotoyuto_

#95 - somebody loves you

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno - nohyuck

 

_always happier (penalteaze)_

#111 - Don’t You Forget About Me

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

_blueaces_

#77 - calls of sea salt

> Huang Renjun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan - renhyuck

 

_nanajaemins_

#99 - This is me rewriting the stars

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

_dreamsol_

#109 - Lee Jeno had a Crush

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

_renjun_ah_

#86 - Best Person Ever

> Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin - renmin

 

_Nomin_Ambassador_

#102 - Moonlight

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

 

_dreamsol_

#140 - Laugh in the Face of your Fears

> Park Jisung/Zhong Chenle - chensung

 

_masteryeeter_

#131 - Can’t you see me? (I see you.)

> Na Jaemin/Zhong Chenle - jaemle

 

_stardustchenle_

#2 - Blue like the stars

> Mark Lee/Lee Jeno - markno

 

_timelessidyll_

#92 - how to not fall in love: a failed guide

> Huang Renjun/Zhong Chenle - renle

 

_petalsrenjun_

#66 - this is flag football, you asshole  
> Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno

 

**THIRD WAVE**

 

_yourobdtst_

#49 - Make It Work

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

_dearlyuta_

#64 - kiss the stars

> Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno - noren

 

_always happier (penalteaze)_

#93 - Right Place Right Time

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno - nohyuck

 

_ohno_lovelyvela_

#15 - In retrogade

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

_loneliestfox_

#148 - to be young & in love

> Park Jisung/Zhong Chenle - chensung

 

_nakamotoyuto_

#145 - meant to be (stay with me)

> Park Jisung/Zhong Chenle - chensung

 

_ravenboy_

#9 - Palindrome

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee - jenmarkhyuck

 

_shakeit_dontbreakit_

#105 - protect the pigtails

> Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin - nomin

_sunshinelion_

#14 - You're My Sunshine, and So Much More

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

_sunshinelion_

#8 - To Finally Find You and Love You

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

_lunariajen_

#17 - 'though we're far apart you're always in my heart'

> Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee - markhyuck

 

**_We will gradually add the writers as authors of their ao3 fic, please be patient with us! We can’t thank you all enough! Much love <3   - mods_ **


End file.
